encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Ace of Spades (album)
}} |title=Review Ace of Spades|last=Birchmeier |first=Jason |publisher=Allmusic |accessdate=7 August 2009}} | rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2Score = B | rev3 = Sounds | rev3Score = }} Ace of Spades is the fourth studio album by the band Motörhead, released November 8 1980, on Bronze Records. It peaked at No. 4 on the UK Albums Chart and reached Gold status by March 1981.Burridge, Alan Illustrated Collector's Guide to Motörhead Published: 1995, Collector's Guide Publishing p70. . It was preceded by the release of the title track as a single on October 27, which peaked in the UK Singles Chart at No. 15 in early November. It was the band's debut release in the United States, with Mercury Records handling distribution in North America. Background By 1979, Motörhead released two successful albums, Overkill and Bomber, and had gained a loyal fan following by constant touring and television appearances. Their ferocious, loud proto-thrash playing style appealed equally to punks and heavy metal fans, but in 1979 Sounds writer Geoff Barton coined the term "New Wave of British Heavy Metal" (NWOBHM) to classify a slew of newer bands such as Iron Maiden, Def Leppard, and Saxon. Motörhead — a band that resented being labeled anything other than rock 'n' roll — was placed in this new genre, which would go on to influence the emerging thrash metal movement that would include bands like Metallica and Megadeth. In the 2011 book Overkill: The Untold Story of Motörhead, Joel McIver quotes vocalist and bassist Lemmy: Regardless, the association with NWOBHM would be another positive element in the gathering momentum that would lead to the band's most successful commercial period at the dawn of the new decade. In fact, United Artists decided to finally released the band's "lost" first album at this time under the title On Parole, which had originally been recorded in 1976 but shelved because it was deemed commercially unviable. Next, the Big Beat label, which had taken over Chiswick's catalogue, released Beer Drinkers and Hell Raisers (EP), packaging four extra tracks that the band had laid down for their debut album. Further evidence of Motörhead's nascent mainstream success was the release of the EP The Golden Years in May 1980 on Bronze Records, which became their highest charting release to date, peaking at #8. Recording Motörhead recorded Ace of Spades with Vic Maile at Jackson's Studios in Rickmansworth in August and September 1980. Maile, who had worked with the likes of Jimi Hendrix, Led Zeppelin, and the Who, had crossed paths with Lemmy when he was a member of Hawkwind. The bassist recalls in his 2002 memoir White Line Fever: As Steffan Chirazi observes in the liner notes to the 1996 reissue of Ace of Spades: The LP includes some of the band's most popular songs, including "The Chase Is Better Than the Catch," "(We Are) The Road Crew," and the hit single "Ace of Spades," which rose to #15 on the UK Singles Chart. In his autobiography, White Line Fever, Lemmy speaks at length about the tune: In 2011, Lemmy admitted to James McNair of Mojo: The song "(We Are) The Road Crew" was written as a tribute to the band's roadies. In the 2004 Classic Albums documentary on the making of the album, guitarist "Fast" Eddie Clarke declares: In the same film, Lemmy, who worked as a roadie for Jimi Hendrix and the Nice, recalls that he wrote the song "in ten minutes" and that when roadie Ian "Eagle" Dobbie heard the song "he had a tear in his eye". Many of the songs, such as "Love Me Like a Reptile." "The Chase Is Better Than the Catch," and "Jailbait." blatantly reference sex, which drew the ire of some critics and feminists. Clarke explained to Classic Albums in 2005: Maille, who was affectionately nicknamed "Turtle" by the band (for his resemblance to the reptile), was critical in giving Motörhead a sleeker sound on record without sacrificing its raw power. Diminutive and soft-spoken, Maille was well equipped to deal with the trio, who were notorious for in-fighting and general unmanageability. In the documentary The Guts and the Glory, drummer Phil "Philthy Animal" Taylor remembers: In 2015 Clarke recalled to John Robinson of Uncut: Whereas the band had previously had an input at the mixing stage, Maile took sole responsibility here, Clarke explaining that the result was "..you can finally hear everything that's going on.." Ace of Spades official tour programme. Motörhead interviewed by Giovanni Dadomo Of the performances, Lemmy stated "..Vic got me singing instead of just shouting all the time.." while Taylor added "..and he got me playing more solid.." Release Motörhead appeared on Top of the Pops twice in October to promote the single "Ace of Spades", and were guests on the ITV children's morning show Tiswas on 8 November. The band undertook a UK tour from 22 October through to 2 December under the banner Ace Up Your Sleeve, with support from Girlschool and Vardis. After the Belfast show on 2 December, hijinks resulted in Taylor breaking his neck forcing him to wear a neck-brace and curtailing any further band activity. The other members of the band took the opportunity to collaborate with Girlschool for the St. Valentine's Day Massacre EP. Artwork Like the song "Shoot You in the Back," the Ace of Spades artwork employs a classic wild west motif. It was the second of the band's studio albums to feature a depiction of them on the front cover, dressed as cowboys. The 'Arizona desert-style' pictures used on the album sleeve and tour programme were taken during a photo session at a sandpit in Barnet. Critical reception The album has been described as "one of the best metal albums by any band, ever" and has become a significantly influential 'hard rock classic.' AllMusic calls it: Sid Smith of BBC Music enthused in 2007: Despite the band always referring to their music as Rock 'n' Roll, the album, and particularly its title track have been considered amongst the most influential in the development of thrash metal. The title track is, for many, the definitive Motörhead anthem. The album is listed in the book 1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die. ''Classic Albums'' documentary On 28 March 2005 the documentary about the album (a part of the Classic Albums series) was released on DVD by Eagle Vision. The in-depth look at the making of the album includes interviews with and performances by Lemmy, Phil Taylor and Eddie Clarke. Track listing Sanctuary Records 2005 2CD deluxe edition Disk one includes the original album without bonus tracks * Dirty Love is an official release by Eddie Clarke, on Receiver Records Ltd in 1989, which had various outakes from the Ace of Spades sessions on it. It includes the tracks "Hump on your Back", "Waltz of the Vampire", "Bastard" & "Godzilla Akimbo", which are all demos that never got to be mastered at the time, but were done so in poor quality later for this release. These 4 tracks are also credited to Eddie Clarke solely on this release, even through it is the three members of Motörhead playing on the tracks.Dirty Love, Motörhead, Receiver Records Ltd, RRLP 123, 1989 Liner Notes, page rear * The 1996 reissue is missing Girlschool covering "Bomber", and the 2005 reissue is missing the tracks completely, from the St. Valentines Day Massacre EP the bands did in 1981 for their shared label Bronze Records. Personnel Per the Ace of Spades liner notes. * Ian "Lemmy" Kilmister – lead vocals, bass, co-lead vocals on "Please Don't Touch" & backing vocals on "Emergency" * "Fast" Eddie Clarke – lead guitar, backing vocals, co-lead guitar on "Please Don't Touch" & lead vocals on "Emergency" * Phil "Philthy Animal" Taylor – drums except on "Please Don't Touch" & "Emergency" * Kim McAuliffe - rhythm guitar on "Please Don't Touch" * Kelly Johnson - co-lead vocals & co-lead guitar on "Please Don't Touch" * Enid Williams - bass on "Please Don't Touch" (NOTE: Enid and Lemmy play bass on the track, making it a six piece for this song) * Denise Dufort - drums on "Please Don't Touch" & "Emergency" (NOTE: Denise plays all the drums on the EP because Phil had a broken neck at the time) Production *Vic "Chairman" Maile - producer, engineer & mixing *Giovanni Scatola - mastering (2005 remaster) *Martin Poole - design *Alan Ballard - photography *Curt Evans - 2005 cover design *Joe Petagno - Snaggletooth (Phil's wearing a badge with it on his leathers) 2005 deluxe edition remaster *Steve Hammonds - release coordination *Jon Richards - release coordination *Malcolm Dome - sleeve notes *Mick Stevenson - project consultant, photos and archive memorabilia Release history *The labels on the 1986 GWR re-issue had the GWR logo and "A" on one side, and side two on the other. The tracks were also erroneously listed in the order of the US release. In popular culture The band performed the title track on the episode "Bambi" from the second season of the BBC TV comedy "The Young Ones" during the interlude where the boys rush to the train station to get to "University Challenge" on time. The guitar solos were shot backwards so that while Wurzel played the camera was on Phil Campbell and vice versa. The episode is famous for appearances by Emma Thompson, Hugh Laurie, and Stephen Fry. *The title track was used in the video game Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3. *The title track was also used in the 1997 film Grosse Pointe Blank during a shootout at a convenience store between rival hitmen Martin Blank (John Cusack) and Felix La PuBelle (Benny Urquidez). *"(We Are) The Road Crew" was used in the video game Brütal Legend, in which Lemmy also voiced the "Kill Master". *"Fast and Loose" was featured in The Walking Dead third-season episode, "This Sorrowful Life", on the car radio while Merle Dixon (Michael Rooker) is sitting in the driver's seat of a car drinking whiskey, both attracting and teasing "walkers", and before finally turning up the song and driving off with the walkers following his car. References External links Category:Motörhead albums Category:1980 albums Category:Albums produced by Vic Maile Category:Universal Deluxe Editions Category:Bronze Records albums Category:Mercury Records albums Category:Speed metal albums